Honesty : The Answare
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Yunho yang sudah memiliki kekasih, tak sadar kalau dirinya memiliki perasaan kepada orang lain./Sequel dari Honesty part Jaejoong/Yunjae/Yaoi


HONESTY : The Answer

(Yunho)

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Im Yoona

Genre : YAOI/SHONEN-AI

Disclaimer : Oneshoot. Cerita pasaran dan gaje. Yang mau baca silahkan, saya akan sangat menghargai anda yang sudah mau meng-klik dan membaca FF abal-abal ini. Cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya, kalau ada kesamaan itu suatu kebetulan semata.

Warning : judul tak nyambung dengan cerita. Typo(s) bertebaran, dan bahasa tidak baku.

.

Ini adalah sequel dari Honesty part Jaejoong. Memang dari awalnya saya sudah merencanakan untuk membuat sequelnya, ditambah banyak(?)dari readers yang minta dibuatin sequel. Alhasil, inilah sequel yang bisa saya buat. Mudah-mudahan readers berkenan.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

Douzou

..

..

_Membuang jauh perasaan pada seseorang_

_Memanglah suatu hal yang tak mudah untuk dilakukan_

_Terlebih lagi kalau itu adalah cinta pertama kita_

_.._

_.._

Yunho terlihat tersenyum manis pada yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Mata musangnya begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana tidak, kini yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini sudah resmi menjadi yeoja chingunya. Tepatnya, sudah beberapa minggu ini menjadi yeoja chingunya. Semua berawal dari pertemuannya dengan yeoja itu saat tak sengaja mereka duduk dihalte bus depan sekolah Yunho. Padahal yeoja cantik itu bukanlah siswi dari Dong Bang High School. Bisa dikatakan Yunho mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan yeoja itu, maka dari itu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Im Yoona.

.

Flash back

.

_Yunho menatap tanpa berkedip sosok yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Semenjak yeoja itu menginjakkan kakinya dihalte itu, Yunho sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat terpesona. Apalagi saat yeoja itu melihatnya balik lalu tersenyum ramah, seakan jantung Yunho mau melompat dari tempatnya._

_"Im Yoona." ucap yeoja itu ramah saat Yunho mengajaknya berkenalan. Dan semenjak hari itulah Yunho bertekad untuk menjadikan yeoja cantik itu sebagai kekasihnya._

_Seminggu mengenal Yoona, Yunho mulai berani menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada yeoja itu. Terbukti saat ia sedang berjalan dengan Yoona, ia sudah muali berani menggandeng tangan Yoona. Dan tepat dua minggu berkenalan, akhirnya Yunhopun menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoona._

_Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan melebihi apapun saat itu, saat Yoona menerima pernyataan cinta Yunho. Ya, sejak saat itulah Yunho beroacaran dengan Yoona._

_._

Flash back end

.

"Kau mau minum apa changy?" tanya Yunho saat dirinya dan Yoona sedang kencan. Mereka kini sedang berkencan di Cojjee cafe, cafenya para anak muda.

"Aku ingin hot cappucino."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dan aku akan memesan dulu." setelah berkata demikian, Yunhopun bergegas memesankan minum untuk dirinya dan juga Yoona.

Sementara Yunho tengah memesan minuman, dari arah pintu, sosok namja yang bisa dikatakan cantik tengah melangkah masuk ke dalam Cojjee cafe. Dengan baju kaos V-neck hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, ia melangkah pasti menuju satu kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk Yoona. Sesampainya ia disana, segera saja ia mendaratkan pantatnya duduk dihadapan seorang namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah datang. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Siwon, Choi Siwon tepatnya saat melihat Jaejoong duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa saja boleh sunbae, kebetulan aku sangat haus." jawab namja cantik itu a.k.a Jaejoong.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." segera setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon bergegas memesankan Jaejoong dan dirinya minuman. Sesampainya ia diloket(?)pemesanan, ia malah bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Siwon-ssi?" ucap Yunho saat menyadari kehadiran Siwon.

"Yunho? Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan lesung dikedua pipinya.

"Ah, aku sedang bersama temanku. Itu." jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk Yoona.

"Cantik juga, itu teman atau kekasihmu eoh?" goda Siwon dan membuat Yunho sedikit tersipu.

"Haha, kau tahu saja Siwon-ssi. Kau sendiri bersama siapa?"

"Aku bersama seseorang." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat itu Yunhopun jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Seseorang? Apa itu kekasihmu Siwon-ssi? Haa, benar itu pacarmu?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Ani, kami belum sejauh itu, tapi ya, ku akui aku tertarik dengannya. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat menawan, bahkan senyumnya bisa membuatku tenang." jawa Siwon sambil menerawang.

"Pasti ia sangat cantik ne?"

"Sangat, sangat cantik."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Ah, apa ia ada disini?" tanya Yunho lagi merasa penasaran. Karna, setahunya Siwon adalah sosok yang cool, tak mudah jatuh cinta, jadi suatu kejadian langka kalau ia sampai jatuh cinta begitu.

"Ne, dia sedang menunggu disana." jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. Yunhopun mengikuti arah tunjuk Siwon. Matanya memincing tajam saat retinanya menangkap sosok yang dimaksud Siwon.

Deg

"Bu..bukankah itu Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho hampir tak terdengar.

"Ini pesanannya tuan." seruan dari pelayan Cojjee cafepun menyadarkan keduanya. Segera Yunho dan Siwon berbalik dan mengambil pesanan masing-masing.

"Gomawo." ucap Yunho dan Siwon berbarengan.

"Kajja Yunho-ah." ajak Siwon dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho.

"Siwon-ssi,"

"Nde?"

"Emm, bolehkan aku bergabung denganmu? Kurasa lebih banyak orang akan terasa lebih baik." jawab Yunho. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Ide itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Ide bagus, kajja, kau ajak kekasihmu ke tempat ku."

"Ne."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunhopun berjalan menuju Yoona yang tengah menunggunya. "Changy, aku tadi bertemu dengan temanku, bagaimana kalau kita ikut bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Yunho saat dirinya tiba didepan Yoona.

"Eh, boleh saja. Kajja, dimana teman oppa itu?"

"Disana, kajja." merekapun perlahan berjalan menuju meja Siwon dan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, mian. Apa aku lama?" tanya Siwon saat dirinya sampai dihadapan Jaejoong. Ditaruhnya segera minuman itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoongpun mengambil salah satu minuman itu dan mulai meminumnya.

"Anio." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeruput Cappucino ditangannya.

"Ah ya, tadi aku betemu dengan Yunho, dia ingin ikut begabung dengan kita, kau tak keberatan bukan?"

Brushhh

"Uhuk uhuk." seketika Jaejoong menyemburkan minumannya kembali saat mendengar Siwon mengatakan tentang Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, gwencanha?" tanya Siwon khawatir karna tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersedak begitu.

"N..ne, naneun gwencanha. Apa kau mengatakan kalau Yunho ingin berga-"

"Annyeong."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menuntaskan kalimatnya, sebuah seruan sudah lebih dulu menyela ucapannya. Tanpa diberitahu, Jaejoong sudah tahu suara siapa itu. Segera Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

Deg

"Yu..Yunho." desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja tempat Siwon dan Jaejoong duduk, melihat sekilas sepertinya Jaejoong tersedak minumannya ketika Siwon berbicara. Bisa kulihat Jaejoong bertanya pada Siwon, namun dengan segera aku menyela ucapannya.

"Annyeong." sapaku hangat pada mereka berdua. Sekilas aku melirik Jaejoong yang berada dihadapan Siwon, dan bisa kulihat ia yang kelihatan kaget atas kehadiran kami.

"Ah, Yunho-ah, kajja duduk. Dan ini?"

"Yoona, dan Yoona ini Siwon, temanku disekolah."

Kamipun mulai duduk, aku memilih duduk dihadapan Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengaduk-ngaduk Cappocinonya. Sepertinya ia tengah kesal, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

Ya, memang sejak kejadian aku mengenalkan Yoona pada Jaejoong, memang aku menjadi susah sekali bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa, pasti selalu saja ia menghindariku saat kami tak sengaja bertemu. Padahal aku sungguh nyaman mengobrol dengannya. Walau perkenalanku dengannya bisa dikatakan sangat singkat.

Namun disaat aku mengenal Jaejoong, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi hangat. Jaejoong adalah sosok namja yang sangat baik, ia bisa membuatku tertawa dengan segala tingkah polosnya. Selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan pertanyaan polos yang sering ditanyakannya.

Dia juga pernah membuatkanku bekal makan siang, saat itu aku tak sengaja melihatnya sedang bersama dengan temannya dikelas, saat kutanya mengapa ia tak ke kantin ia berkata kalau ia membawa bekal ke sekolah. Terdengar aneh bukan? Dan saat aku mencoba bekalnya, sungguh, itu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah ku makan. Karna itulah, aku pernah memintanya untuk membawakanku bekal makan siang.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, aku merasa sangat nyaman berdekatan dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang bisa membuatku sedikit melupakan orang-orang disekitarku. Bahkan bisa membuatku melupakan yeojachinguku sendiri. Ah, ada apa sebenarnya denganku!

"Ah, Yunho-ah, semenjak kapan kalian berhubungan? Bahkan kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih." kudengar Siwon bertanya padaku, segera dengan senyuman aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Beruntunglah ia bertanya padaku, sehingga aku tak lagi berfikiran macam-macam.

.

Yunho POV end

.

"Ne? Baru beberapa minggu ini Siwon-ssi. Ah, bukannya aku tak mau memberitahumu, namun kau sendiri sangat sibuk dengan kegiatanmu disekolah."

"Haha, emm, Jaejoong-ah, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau kenal juga kan dengan Yunho? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak mengenalnya ne? Ah, ternyata kau tidak begitu terkenal Yunho-ah, bahkan Jaejoong saja tak mengenalmu." canda Siwon dan hanya ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ani, kami sudah saling mengenal, bukan begitu Jaejoong-ah."

Deg

Kembali jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang saat Yunho memanggilnya. Ada perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya. Entah kenapa, atau mungkin perasaan itu masih bersemayam disana?

"N..ne, kami sudah saling mengenal."

"Kau adalah teman Yunho oppa kan Jaejoong oppa, setiap hari Yunho oppa selalu membicarakanmu." kini Yoona ikut mengambil suara dalam percakapan ringan itu, terdengar ramah namun dibalik itu ada sedikit nada kecemburuan disana.

"Ah, rupanya kalian saling mengenal ne?" tanya Siwon sedikit heran karna ternyata Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoona saling mengenal.

"Ani, dulu kebetulan saja kami berkenalan." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoona dan Yunho.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Oh, adakah hari yang lebih buruk daripada hari ini. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari hari itu. Hari dimana hatiku hancur berkeping karna kenyataan pahit yang harus kualami. Oh Tuhan, apa sebenarnya rencanamu untukku, tak cukupkah kau dulu memberiku cobaan yang sangat besar itu. Dan sekarang kau ingin menguji kesabaranku lagi?

"Kau berasal dari sekolah mana Yoona-ssi?" kudengar Siwon bertanya pada Yoona. Akupun ikut menatap yeoja itu.

Ya, kuakui Yoona adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik. Dengan tubuh langsing dan wajah dengan polesan make up alami, kuyakin setiap namja didunia ini akan tertarik dengannya. Dan jangan salahkan Yunho yang jatuh cinta pada pesona gadis itu. Kuakui sekali lagi, Yunho dan Yoona adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sang namja sangat tampan begitu juga dengan sang yeoja yang sangat cantik.

Ah, apakah aku iri dengan itu semua? Andai saja aku yang mendapatkan hati Yunho, apakah Yunho akan nampak bahagia seperti itu?

"-joong-ah? Jaejoong-ah?" aku mengerjabkan mataku saat tangan Yunho mengibas dihadapanku. Segera aku terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Neo gwencanha Jaejoong-ah? Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi, sediki kulihat ia agak khawatir, namun kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Ne, gwencanha. Anio, aku tak memikirkan apapun." jawabku asal dan segera meminum kembali Cappucino yang kini perlahan mendingin.

.

Jaejoong POV end

.

Setelah puas mengobrol, kini Yunho, Yoona, Jaejoong dan Siwonpun melangkah keluar dari Cojjee cafe. Merekapun berpisah didepan cafe.

"Annyeong Siwon-ssi, Jaejoong-ah." ucap Yunho dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Siwon dan Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan Yoona.

"Huh," Jaejoong menghela nafas pendek saat melihat kejadian itu. Segera dialihkannya pandangannya agar hatinya tak sakit harus melihat kejadian itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, kajja kita pulang."

"Ne."

Merekapun melangkah pelan, dengan Jaejoong yang senantiasa menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa kesal karna harus melihat kejadian yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

..

..

_Penyesalan memang selalu berada diakhir_

_Menyisakan kekecewaan saat kita baru menyadarinya_

_Andai saja waktu bisa diputar_

_Setiap orang pasti bisa ingin untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya_

_.._

_.._

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut Jaejoong hari ini. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan sarapan, iapun bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Namun, saat hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam metalic berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Jaejoong mengernyit pelan karna heran melihat mobil itu berhenti dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kajja naik."

"Siwon sunbae?" pekik Jaejoong karna ternyata orang yang membawa mobil itu adalah Siwon.

"Kajja naik, kau mau kita terlambat?" Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoongpun naik dan akhirnya merekapun berangkat bersama.

Tak lama, merekapun tiba disekolah. Segera setelahnya Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun, diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Semua orang yang melihat itu, seketika berbisik-bisik membicarakan Jaejoong dan Siwon, karna bisa-bisanya mereka berangkat bersama.

Tak jauh dari tempat Siwon dan Jaejoong berdiri, nampak seorang namja dengan mata musang yang memicing tajam, melihat kejadian itu juga. Melihat saat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Siwon, entah kenapa ia merasa agak kesal melihat kejadian itu. Yunho-namja itu-tak sadar terus menatap dua orang yang baru tiba disekokah itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh menyusup saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Shit!" umpatnya sambil terus memandang kedua orang itu sampai mereka menghilang didalam kerumunan.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu Jung Yunho!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Waktu istirahatpun tiba, Jaejoong yang memang terbiasa membawa makan sendiri segera membuka kotak bekalnya. Disebelahnya Junsupun ikut membuka bekal makanan Jaejoong, karna memang mereka terbiasa untuk makan bersama.

"Jaejoong-ah." sebuah suara yang cukup keras terdengar sampai ketelinga Jaejoong, segera ditolehkannya kepalanya menuju asal suara.

"Siwon sunbae?"

"Apa kau membawa bekal? Wah, kelihatannya enak. Apa aku boleh mencicipinya?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong, Siwon segera mengambil sumpit ditangan Jaejoong dan mulai mengambil satu roll kimbab lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Emm, mashita!" pekiknya girang lalu kembali mengambil satu roll kimbab.

"Yak sunbae, jangan dihabiskan. Bahkan aku belum memakannya." teriak Junsu yang kesal karna Siwon terus memakan bekal Jaejoong. Iapun mulai ikut mengambil kimbab dalam kotak bekal Jaejoong, dengan sedikit cepat ia mengambil kimbab demi kimbab, karena kelihatannya Siwon tak akan berhenti dari kegiatannya merampas bekal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa pasrah saat bekal makan siangnya harus rela ia serahkan dengan suka rela, kepada dua namja yang kini masih sibuk menghabiskan bekalnya.

_'Ah, bekal makan siangku. Kenapa jadi mereka yang menghabiskannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku'_

Namun sedikit senyum menghiasi wajah Jaejoong, saat dilihatnya Siwon dan Junsu yang lahap makan bekalnya. Ia senang karna mereka menyukai masakannya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sepasang mata musang milik seseorang menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata musangnya menatap tajam saat melihat adegan demi adegan yang terjadi dalam ruang kelas itu. Tak terasa, dikepalkannya tangannya menyalurkan emosi yang entah sejak kapan mulai merangsek di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kulihat kau begitu dekat dengan Siwon sunbae! Apa diantara kalian ada suatu hubungan?" tanya Junsu saat mereka menunggu kedatangan Shin songsaenim.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tengah membaca buku pelajaran seketika menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Junsu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Siwon sunbae tak ada hubungan apapun Su-ie!" jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu dengan gemas.

"Lalu kenapa ia kelihatannya sangat suka bertemu denganmu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia sering menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu pulang. Belum lagi tadi ia malah ikut makan bersama kita." tanya Junsu lagi sambil menerawang.

"Makan bersama kita atau bersamamu? Bahkan aku yang membuat bekal itu saja tak sempat merasakannya. Kau tahu, cacing diperutku menuntut jatahnya sekarang!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, mian hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat suka masakanmu. Jadi saat kulihat Siwon sunbae juga ikut makan masakanmu, tiba-tiba saja aku kesal dan ingin menghabiskannya. Aku tak rela harus berbagi bekal makananmu dengan orang lain." kilah Junsu membuat alasan yang sangat aneh.

"Ne terserahmu."

"Menurutku Siwon sunbae adalah orang yang baik hyung, terlepas dari aku kesal karna dia makan bekalmu dan mengurangi porsiku. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya, kalau ia menyukaimu hyung."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pendek mendengar penuturan Junsu. Dirinya bukannya tak tahu kalau Siwon memiliki rasa yang lebih padanya, namun ia tak mau memberi harapan pada sunbaenya itu, karna bagaimanapun dihatinya masih tumbuh rasa untuk orang lain.

"Arraseo Su-ie. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau-"

"Hyung! Sadarlah! Bahkan sekarang ia sudah memiliki yeojachingu! Sampai kapan kau mau mengharapkannya eoh!" geram Junsu menyela ucapan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karna hyungnya itu sama sekali tak berubah, tetap mengharapkan balasan cinta dari namja yang sudah membuatnya merasakan patah hati.

"Aku tahu Su-ie, tapi aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku takut, jika aku memberi harapan pada Siwon sunbae, itu malah akan membuatnya sakit dikemudian hari." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak melemah, ditundukkannya wajahnya menghindari airmata yang ingin turun.

"Hyung," kata Junsu melemah, "Ne hyung, aku mengerti akan alasanmu. Hanya saja aku tak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan dihantui perasaan itu. Belajarlah untuk melupakannya dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar perkataan Junsu. Benar yang Junsu katakan, ia harus bisa meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan meraih kebahagiaannya itu.

"Ne Su-ie, gomawo."

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolahpun berdentang, membuat semua siswa Dong Bang High School dengan semangat memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas. Tak terkecuali dengan Yunho. Segera setelah bel berbunyi, ia segera memasukkan bukunya dan setelahnya meluncur keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan seruan Changmin yang memanggil namanya.

"Hyung, mau kemana? Aiss, ada apa dengannya!" dengus Changmin dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kelaur kelas, tak berniat menyusul Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sekarang tengah berlari keluar kelas, bukan, bukan menuju pintu gerbang, melainkan berlari ke arah deretan kelas hoobaenya, satu tujuan dalam otaknya, yaitu kelas Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong." teriaknya ketika sampai didepan kelas Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang berjalan hendak pulang. "Jaejoong-ah." teriaknya lagi karna Jaejoong tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Pluk

"Jaejoong-ah!" akhirnya ia bisa mengejar Jaejoong dan menepuk bahunya. Sadar ada yang menepuk dan memanggil namanya, Jaejoongpun membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Yu..Yunho sunbae." cicitnya sambil menatap Yunho.

"Kau tak mendengarku memanggilmu eoh? Kau bahkan mempercepat langkahmu." ucap Yunho sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil melepas earphone yang digunakannya. "Mian, aku tak mendengar seruanmu." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yunho.

Deg

Tak bisa Yunho kontrol, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat senyum Jaejoong itu. Bukankah dulu ia juga sering melihat senyum Jaejoong, tapi ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Jantung berdegup kencang seperti ini.

"Ye..yea, gwencanha."

"Ada apa sunbae memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karna Yunho belum menjelaskan kenapa dirinya memanggil Jaejoong, tak sadar mereka bahwa tangan Yunho masih setia menempel dibahu Jaejoong.

Yunho seketika diam mematung, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ingin mencari namja cantik itu ke kelasnya, ia hanya berlari dan tanpa sadar sudah memanggil Jaejoong.

"Em, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Karna selama ini kau sepertinya selalu menghindariku ketika kita tak sengaja berpapasan." jawab Yunho asal.

"Ah itu, anio sunbae. Aku hanya sedang buru-buru waktu itu." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah, karna malu ternyata Yunho sadar ia menghindar dari namja tampan itu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang bersama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tak mengobrol bersama." Yunho tersenyum saat mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama, setelahnya iapun-tanpa sadar kembali-menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh kencang saat tangan Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menyusup ke hatinya. Ia sadar ini salah, namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan moment seperti ini. Perlahan Jaejoong balas menggenggam tangan Yunho, memastikan kalau ini semua nyata.

Yunho sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan jemari Jaejoong yang juga mulai menggenggam tangannya. Senyum sedikit mengembang diwajahnya, entah kenapa hatinya justru merasa senang sekarang. Keduanya mulai berjalan bersama menuju parkiran, tempat dimana mobil Yunho diparkir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang tengah menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Satu orang memandang dengan kesal dan satu orang lagi terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian pulang bersama beberapa hari yang lalu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit mulai kembali normal. Jaejoong tak lagi menghindari Yunho, begitu pula Yunho. Sepertinya sehari tak bertemu Jaejoong saja ia akan merasa ada yang kurang. Entah ada apa dengannya, namun ia sangat-sangat merasa senang jika mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Jaejoong. Namun sekarang entah rasa apa yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang ditekuk.

"Hyung, waeyo? Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup." celetuk Changmin mengagetkan Yunho. Pasalnya Yunho sekarang tengah diam sambil berfikir.

"Minie-ah, kau tahu ada apa sebenarnya denganku?" tanya Yunho tak menghiraukan ejekan Changmin.

"Eh? Mana ku tahu kau itu kenapa hyung, yang tahu dirimu ya hanya kau dan Tuhan." jawab Changmin asal dan mulai membuka satu bungkus kripik kentang.

"Aku tak tahu Minie-ah, rasanya sangat sakit, disini." kata Yunho lagi sambil menekan dada kirinya. Menekannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Omo hyung, apa kau sakit jantung?" pekik Changmin heboh dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Yak, tentu tidak pabo! Aku hanya merasa sakit saat melihat dia dengan orang lain, apa yang salah dengan itu Minie-ah?" jawab Yunho sambil sedikit menegakkan badannya.

"Mwo? Aiss, kau ini hyung. Kemana otak geniusmu itu! Berfikir itu saja tak bisa." dengus Changmin kesal karna kepaboan hyungnya, "Kau tahu hyung, itu artinya kau tak suka melihat dia bersama orang lain. Kau hanya ingin dia bersamamu, dan kesimpulannya, kau menyukainya!" jawab Changmin enteng sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya. "Bagaimana? Kau baru sadar eoh kau jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong?"

"Minie, kau, kau, kenapa kau-?" Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karna kaget Changmin bisa mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Kenapa aku tahu?" potong Changmin cepat. Changmin pun memperbaiki duduknya menghadap Yunho, "Hyung, siapapun pasti bisa melihat bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jaejoong, setiap hari kau selalu datang mencarinya, selalu ingin mengobrol atau bahkan hanya sekedar ingin melihat wajahnya. Siapapun tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin hanya kau saja yang baru menyadarinya!" terang Changmin panjang lebar.

Ya, memang Changmin sudah menduga kalau hyungnya itu memiliki perasaan lebih pada Jaejoong. Bahkan mungkin sebelum Yunho menyadari sendiri hal itu.

"Minie-ah, kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang! Apa aku sudah terlambat Minie-ah? Apa aku sudah terlambat?" suara Yunho terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ditundukkannya wajahnya. Ia sangat menyesal, kenapa baru sekarang menyadari perasaannya itu. Baru menyadarinya setelah melihat kejadian yang membuatnya sungguh terpukul.

.

Flash back beberapa jam yang lalu

.

_Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Jaejoong, hari ini ia berniat mengajak namja cantik itu untuk ke toko buku bersama, ada beberapa buku yang ingin dibelinya. Wajahnya memancarkan perasaan yang sangat bahagia sekarang, terbukti dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya._

_Yunhopun kini sudah sampai di depan kelas Jaejoong, namun saat ingin memanggil Jaejoong, ia justru mendapat suguhan pertunjukan drama yang membuatnya jatuh terpuruk._

_"Jaejoong-ah." terdengar suara berat seseorang menyebut nama Jaejoong. Segera Yunho bersembunyi dibalik pintu untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi._

_Bisa dilihatnya kini, Siwon tengah berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong, dengan menggenggam sebuket mawar merah yang terlihat begitu segar. Ditambah lagi ditangan satunya ada sebuah boneka gajah dengan gambar love ditengahnya. Tanpa perlu berfikir lama, Yunho sudah tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Ya, Choi Siwon tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong._

_"Jaejoong-ah." terdengar lagi suara Siwon menggema diseluruh ruang kelas. "Saranghae."_

_Deg_

_Tanpa dikomando, jantung Yunho bergemuruh cepat saat mendengar penuturan Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mengeras dan iapun mengepalkan tangannya menyalurkan emosi yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Mata musangnya menatap tajam kearah dua orang itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, namun ia sama sekali tak mau tahu. Dengan segala rasa yang berkecambuk dihatinya, iapun melangkah mundur dan dengan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang membuatnya menyadari apa sebenarnya yang dirasakannya pada namja cantik itu, tanpa melihat lagi kelanjutan dari adegan itu._

_._

Flash back end

.

"Anio hyung, tak ada kata terlambat. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa jawaban Jaejoong tadi, mungkin saja ia tak menerima Siwon hyung." kata Changmin memberi semangat pada hyungnya itu. Memang kalau kita tengah bersedih, kita tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Tapi aku merasa sudah terlambat Minie, bahkan sekarang aku merasa bersalah pada Yoona. Ah, ya Yoona. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya nanti Minie-ah, aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya."

.

Yunho POV

.

Ya, aku baru menyadarinya, kalau aku menyukai ani, bahkan aku mencintai Jaejoong. Ya Kim Jaejoong. Betapa bodohnya aku karena baru mengetahui perasaan ini. Apakah aku menjadi manusia yang berdosa sekarang? Yoona, ya Yoona, gadis itu. Ah, apa aku berdosa sudah menyakitinya? Ia adalah gadis yang baik, namun sayang aku terlambat menyadarinya.

Ya, aku memang dulu menyukainya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku baru menyadari ternyata aku hanya tertarik dengannya, aku tak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Aku tertarik dengan sifatnya yang lembut itu. Aku tak pernah benar-benar menyukainya dari hati.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat saat-saat aku bersama Yoona, ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Bahkan saat aku bersama dengan Yoonapun, malah aku berbicara mengenai Jaejoong. Sebodoh itukah aku sampai-sampai aku baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri?

.

_"Kau tahu changy, hari ini Jaejoong datang dengan terburu-buru. Aku tahu ia pasti telat bangun, karna hari ini ia ada ujian. Aku tahu kebiasaannya yang suka belajar lupa waktu sehingga ia telat bangun."_

_._

_"Hari ini aku menyuruh Jaejoong membawakanku bekal, kau tahu changy, masakannya sangat lezat, bahkan katanya ia sendiri yang memasak. Aku awalnya tak percaya, apa benar ia bisa memasak. Tapi kuakui, kalau memang benar ia yang memasak, ia sungguh luar biasa."_

_._

_"Jaejoong. Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dijalan, jadi kutawari ia untuk berangkat bersama, dan kau tahu changy, dia malah segera berlari begitu aku menepikan mobil disebelahnya. Entah ada apa dengannya."_

_._

_"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku, ia sangat kutu buku rupanya. Tadi kulihat ia membawa berbagai macam buku dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Pantas saja ia menjadi pintar begitu."_

_._

Selalu, Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Jaejoong. Aku tak sadar bahkan selalu menyebut namanya disetiap perbincanganku dengan Yoona yang notabene adalah yeojachinguku sendiri. Namun apa yang malah aku terima, Yoona bahkan tak keberatan sama sekali dan tak merasa sedih saat aku menceritakan Jaejoong dihadapannya, justru ia menanggapinya dengan tersenyum manis dan bahkan kadang juga ikut seru membicarakannya.

Oh Jung Yunho, kau adalah namja terburuk yang pernah ada. Bisa-bisanya kau menyakiti perasaan gadis sebaik Yoona. Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung!

"Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu begitu? Apa perlu aku juga ikut memukul kepalamu?" seruan Changmin tiba-tiba membawaku kembali kealam nyata. Setelah sadar akan ucapannya, segera aku berteriak.

.

Yunho POV end

.

"Yak, kau mau mati eoh!" teriak Yunho saat sadar tangan Changmin sudah siap melayang kekepalanya.

"Eh, hehe, anio hyung. Ampun!"

"Ck, kau membuat moodku bertambah buruk. Sudah, lebih baik aku pergi keatap sekolah, aku ingin menenangkan diri." sahut Yunho dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Perlu kutemani hyung?" teriak Changmin.

"Anio." ketus Yunho dingin dan mulai berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tengah sibuk membaca buku dihadapannya. Berusaha menenangkan gejolak hatinya yang bergemuruh kencang. Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi setibanya ia disekolah ia malah mendapat kejutan dari Siwon. Kejutan yang bahkan tak ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Hyung, gwencanha?" tanya Junsu khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat. "Apa kau mau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan hyung?" lanjut Junsu yang tak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meletakkan buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap Junsu sebentar, "Anio. Aku hanya perlu waktu sendiri. Tolong katakan pada Han seongsaenim kalau aku tak enak badan." ucap Jaejoong lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Atap sekolah." jawab Jaejoong dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Diatap sekolah

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ditengokkannya wajahnya sebentar memastikan tak ada siapapun disana. Ia ingin menenangkan diri sebentar, kepalanya terasa pening mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pinggir atap, niatnya untuk mencari udara segar disana. Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan, ia malah mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"Arrggghhhh..."

Seketika Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, untung saja ia masih berpegangan pada daun pintu, kalau tidak mungkin saja ia akan jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

"Mengagetkan saja! Siapa yang berteriak begitu, tak tahu apa kalau ini sekolah!" dengus Jaejoong merasa kesal karna terkejut tadi. Iapun berniat untuk kembali menuju kelas, karna dirasanya tempat itu sudah ada orang, namun belum sempat ia berbalik kembali ia mendengat seruan seseorang-

"Jaejoong-ah."

-yang memanggil namanya.

"Eh? Aku?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaejoongpun dengan penasaran mengintip pelan kearah suara itu. Dengan sedikit mengendap ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu.

"Jaejoong-ah." kembali, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dari yang ia dengar, ia seperti familiar dengan suaranya. Dan beberapa meter dari asal suara, Jaejoong berhenti dan menengokkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang ada disana.

"Yu..Yunho?" gumamnya tanpa sadar saat melihat Yunho berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Yunho menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Jaejoong, jadi ia tak menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong. Kembali, Jaejoong dengan rasa penasarannya, iapun diam disana untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa aku sudah terlambat?" seru Yunho tanpa sadar kalau obyek yang diperbincangkannya tengah berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat menyadari perasaan ini Jaejoong-ah?" Jaejoong semakin terdiam mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Yunho.

"Aku tahu aku adalah namja terbodoh yang pernah ada, terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Tapi saat aku mulai menyadari perasaanku ini, kau, kau malah sudah bersama yang lain. Kau tahu sangat sakit, disini sangat sakit." Yunho perlahan menekan dada kirinya yang lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit, bahkan Jaejoongpun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Jantungnya juga berdenyut hebat kala menyadari satu hal, "Yu..Yunho, apa dia melihat kejadian itu?" gumam Jaejoong sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat Jaejoong-ah? Apa aku sudah terlambat kalau aku mengatakan, aku-"

_'Aku apa Yunho-ah, ayo katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan padaku?'_

"Apa aku terlambat untuk mengatakan, Saranghae, Kim Jaejoongie."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"OMO."

Refleks Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri saat tak sengaja ia berteriak kencang mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar suara hati Yunho itu. Yunhopun demikian, ia juga kaget karna seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak kencang. Ia pikir tak ada orang diatap itu, tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Yunho kencang terdengar sangat kesal dan marah. Jaejoong sendiri sangat bimbang sekarang, apakah ia harus bersembunyi dan langsung pergi atau justru berdiri dan menemui Yunho.

"Keluar atau kau akan menyesal." teriak Yunho lagi karna tak melihat tanda-tanda seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Tak tahu saja justru ia yang akan menyesal kalau tahu siapa orang itu.

"Mati kau Kim Jaejoong." dengus Jaejoong dan perlahan bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya bersembunyi. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." ucapnya lagi sambil memantapkan hati untuk menemui Yunho.

_"Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri"_

Ucapan Junsu terngiang dikepala Jaejoong, dan semakin memantapkan langkahya untuk menemui Yunho.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong kini tinggal selangkah lagi sampai dihadapan Yunho, dan saat langkah terakhir iapun dengan keras menghentakkan kakinya dan berkata,

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu Yunho-ssi?" suara Jaejoong begitu halus dan rendah, namun terkesan dingin.

Seketika Yunho membatu ditempat ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong kini berada dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya sungguh tak bisa ditebak, antara kesal, marah, bahagia, sangat tak terbaca olehnya.

"Jae..Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho pelan, ia sangat tak menyangka kalau justru Jaejoonglah orang yang tak sengaja mendengar semua ucapannya itu. "Neo, neo."

"Ne, aku mendengar semuanya Yunho-ssi." jawab Jaejoong mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Yunho. Perlahan, lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Yunho, ditatapnya mata musang Yunho yang kelihatan masih terkejut itu.

"I..itu," Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia masih terpaku karna kini Jaejoong sudah berada dihadapannya. Jarak mereka terbilang cukup dekat. Bisa Yunho lihat, kulit Jaejoong yang seputih susu, mata doe yang bulat, hidung bangir dan bibir semerah cherry.

Glup

Tanpa sadar Yunho menelan saliva gugup. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mengamati wajah Jaejoong sedekat ini.

"Kau serius mengatakan itu Yunho-ssi?" kembali Jaejoong menanyakan hal yang sama pada Yunho. Walau terlihat sangat tenang, namun sebenarnya perasaan Jaejoong tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho. Gugup, tegang dan takut, itulah yang ia rasakan, ia sangat takut kalau sampai semua yang ia dengar hanyalah kebohongan semata dari Yunho, mengingat Yunho yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Yunho tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia memilih untuk menenangkan sedikit hatinya yang berdetak kencang. Ditatapnya dalam bola mata Jaejoong, mencari kesungguhan disana. Akhirnya, setelah menemukan keberanian dan kesungguhan, ia pun dengan lantang menjawab,

"Ne geurae. Itu semua benar Jaejoong. Aku Jung Yunho, memang menyukaimu, ani bahkan aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Kim Jaejoongie."

Blushh

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memerah dengan sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho, Yunho mengatakan ia mencintanya dan saat itu pula Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang berkilat nyalang menandakan dirinya sangat serius atas ucapannya itu. Tak ayal membuat Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah dengan itu semua.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat, bahkan sangat terlambat menyadari semuanya. Namun aku tak mau membuang kesempatan yang ada. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu Jaejoong-ah, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maaf, aku terlambat mengatakan ini." Jaejoong masih bergeming, masih setia menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku tak akan menuntut jawaban apapun darimu, karna kau dan Siwon-"

"Nado."

Seketika Jaejoong mengutarakan perasaannya juga pada Yunho. Kesungguhan hatinya menuntunnya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Yunho sendiri terkesiap mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, apa ia tak salah dengar? Jaejoong mengatakan apa barusan?

"Kau mengatakan apa Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yunho memastikan sesuatu.

"Nado, nado saranghae Yunho."

"Ta..tapi Siwon?" tanya Yunho mulai bingung. "Bukankah kalian?"

"Aku dan Siwon sunbae tak menjalin hubungan apapun. Kau melihat kejadian tadi pagi? Apa kau tak melihat kejadiannya sampai akhir?"

"Ani."

"Aku, tak bisa menerima Siwon sunbae, karna dihatiku, sudah tumbuh perasaan kepada orang lain, bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya." jawab Jaejoong tenang sambil menatap Yunho lembut.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Ne, orang itu adalah kau Jung Yunho." Yunho kembali kaget dengan pernyataan Jaejoong barusan, jadi selama ini Jaejoong menaruh perasaan khusus pada dirinya? Benarkah itu?

"Kau tak mempercayainya bukan? Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, yang terpenting aku menikmati perasaan itu."

"Jaejoong-ah, mian. Selama ini aku tak peka terhadap perasaanmu, bahkan pada perasaanku sendiripun aku tak peka. Aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal."

"Ania, tak ada yang perlu disesali. Semua memang sudah seharusnya begini, Tuhan sudah menggariskan hal ini untuk kita. Sekarang tinggal menata perasaan kita sendiri. Apakah sudah yakin dengan pilihan yang akan kita ambil."

Jaejoong sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Yunho tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong. Iapun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk mengatakan padanya kalau ia tak akan salah lagi dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Tunggu aku. Aku berjanji, kali ini aku tak akan salah mengambil keputusan. Kau hanya perlu menungguku. Mideoyo."

Jaejoong bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam ucapan Yunho, entah sadar atau tidak, ia perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Meyakini Yunho kalau ia percaya dengan Yunho.

"Gomawo, gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku berjanji, tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mideoyo."

"Ne aku percaya." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoongie."

"Nado, saranghae Jung Yunho."

..

..

_Satu persatu kenyataan mulai terbuka_

_Membuat orang yang mengalaminya menjadi kembali tersenyum_

_Namun jika ada orang yang tersenyum atas suatu kenyataan_

_Pasti ada pula orang yang bersedih_

_Atas kenyataan itu pula_

_.._

_.._

Yunho tengah menyeruput hot coffenya sambil menunggu seseorang di Cojjee cafe. Tadi setelah bel tanda akhir pelajaran berdentang, ia segera menuju Cojjee cafe. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, namun orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan sosoknya.

"Apa mungkin ia belum pulang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, bertepatan dengan seseorang yang juga masuk kedalam Cojjee cafe.

"Yunho oppa." teriak seseorang memanggil Yunho, seketika Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yoona-ah." panggil Yunho saat melihat Yoonalah yang memanggilnya.

_'Yoona-ah? Tak biasanya Yunho oppa memanggilku begitu. Apa mungkin-'_

"Mian oppa, apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Yoona dan mulai duduk dihadapan Yunho.

"Ani, aku juga baru tiba." jawab Yunho berbohong. Sedikit gelisah ia saat menatap yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Biarlah Yoona membencinya, biarlah Yoona menghina dirinya, atau yang lebih parah, mungkin Yoona akan berteriak marah padanya. Ah biarkan saja semua mengalir apa adanya.

"Kau mau minum apa Yoona-ah?" tanya Yunho berbasa-basi sedikit. Bukankah yeoja dihadapannya ini masih berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya?

"Anio oppa, tak perlu repot. Katakan saja apa yang ingin oppa katakan."

Yunho membatu ditempatnya. Tak menyangka kalau Yoona sangat cepat mengerti situasi ini. Yunhopun menghirup nafas dalam sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Yoona-ah. Mianhae." satu kata untuk memulai semuanya.

"Oppa." lirih Yoona mengerti kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Kau adalah gadis yang baik Yoona, kau sangat sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Kau sangat cantik, hatimu sangat baik dan kau sangat lembut. Semua namja diluar sana pasti akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, ah, harus dari mana aku mengatakannya. Ini sangat berat bagiku." ucap Yunho gusar.

"Oppa." lirih Yoona kembali, "Aku rasa, lebih baik kita akhiri semua sampai disini."

"Nde?"

"Aku tahu oppa, kau pasti berat untuk mengatakan hal itu bukan? Kau takut akan memyakiti perasaanku kan oppa?"

"..."

"Arraseo oppa. Gomawo, selama ini selalu menemani hari-hariku. Selalu membuatku merasa aman karna ada seseorang yang akan melindungiku. Tapi aku sadar oppa, kalau sebenarnya hatimu tak sepenuhnya dimiliki olehku, bahkan semua hatimu bahkan sudah dipenuhi oleh orang lain."

"..."

"Gwencanha oppa, kalau kau takut menyakiti perasaanku, kau tak perlu khawatir, karna aku baik-baik saja. Justru aku akan merasa berdosa jika menutup mata akan perasaan oppa padanya."

"Yoona."

"Aku tahu oppa. Jadi tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu. Kau tahu bukan, aku ini kuat." ucap Yoona memecah kekakuan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yunho.

"Gomawo Yoona-ah, gomawo. Kau, kau sangat luar biasa. Kau gadis yang sangat baik. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari padaku. Percayalah, saat itu pasti akan tiba."

"Ne oppa, aku percaya." jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yunho sangat bersyukur mendengar penuturan Yoona. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yoona sangat menerima dengan lapang dada keputusannya itu. Bahkan sebelum ia menyampaikan maksudnya, Yoona sudah tahu lebih dulu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Apa Jaejoong oppa juga ada disini?" tanya Yoona memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe.

"Ne, ia ada disana." tunjuk Yunho kesatu arah. Yoonapun mengikuti arah tunjuk Yunho dan seketika senyum mengembang diwajahya.

_'Kau sangat cantik oppa, aku tak menyalahkan jika Yunho oppa bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Chukae, aku turut bahagia'_

Yoona terus tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jaejoongpun juga ikut tersenyum. Ia sadar, Yoona adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Mereka terus melempar senyum satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho. Yunhopun beralih memandang Jaejoong yang kini juga tengah memandang dirinya. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari apapun sekarang baginya. Digenggamnya lembut tangan Jaejoong sambil terus menatap matanya. Mengatakan betapa bahagianya dirinya sekarang.

Benar apa yang dikatakan takdir, kalau kebahagiaan akan lahir setelah kita merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati. Jaejoong dan Yunho sebelumnya pernah mengalami apa yang namanya sakit hati. Namun sekarang, mereka sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Dan jangan takut juga untuk melepas seseorang untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, karna percayalah, dibalik itu semua pasti ada rencana indah dari Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI ^^

Akhirnya selesai juga buat sequel ini. Beginilah akhir yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang meminta sequelnya, semoga kalian berkenan dengan ceritanya. ^^

Kalian juga bisa baca FF oneshoot saya yang judulnya Another 時代. Disana saya sedikit bermain dengan imajinasi. Semoga kalian berkenan juga saat membacanya.

Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian. Walaupun hanya sepatah duapatah kata, tapi akan berpengaruh besar terhadap saya. #tapi saya akan sangat senang jika kalian berkenan merangkai kalimat demi kalimat panjang yang bisa memacu semangat saya. Modus (?) :)

Jaa, sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya..

.

.

.

.

Denpasar, 28 Juni 2013


End file.
